cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 Georgia Tech Football Team
For the 2014 Season, Georgia Tech hired new coach Trey Chaffin to take over the reigns after a dissapointing 5-7 record the year before. They opened with a loss to #9 Michigan, but quickly bounced back to defeat Stanford 24-14. Schedule Stats *Passing **Tom Sinclair, QB: 145-223, 1559 yards, 5 TD, 7 INT **Darren Roundtree, QB: 18-39, 125 yards, 0 TD, 3 INT *Rushing **Brian Kanell, RB: 211 rushes for 1424 yards, 14 TD **Tom Sinclair, QB: 35 rushes for 287 yards, 4 TD **Dwayne Brightful, P: 1 rush for 66 yards, 1 TD *Recieving **Charlie Wilson, TE: 26 receptions for 235 yards **Cap Christian, WR: 52 receptions for 616 yards, 4 TD **Kirk Pierce, WR: 36 receptions for 340 yards, 1 TD **Tommy Pottios, WR: 6 receptions for 63 yards **Kori McClanahan, FB: 3 receptions for 25 yards *Defense **Eddie Johnson, OLB: 57 Tackles **Bashir Rodriguez, CB: 21 Tackles, 4 INT **Kay Anderson, ILB: 56 Tackles **Siddeeq Paschal, CB: 20 Tackles, 5 INT **Clayton Niklos, DE: 15 Tackles, 8 Sacks **Warren McNabb, SS: 5 Tackles, 1 INT **Mario Haik, FS: 8 Tackles **Steve Poole, DT: 2 Tackles, 1 Safety **Ralph Owen, OLB: 11 tackles **Curtis Martin, CB: 5 tackles **Bill Lee, DE: FR *Kicking **Brad Weathersby, K: 13/14 FG, Long 59, 23/23 XP Game Summaries Michigan Bobby Dodd stadium was rocking Saturday for the highly anticipated debut of Coach Chaffin. The Jackets put up a valiant effort against the #9 Michigwn Wolverines. They were up 10-0 at halftime having picked off Rob Lecount three times before he fired three touchdown passes in the second half to lead the Wolverines to a 21-10 victory sending the home crowd home empty handed. The Offensive MVP was running back Brian Kanell who had 173 rushing yard on 25 rushes and a touchdown. The defensive MVP was Bashir Rodriguez who had 1 interception and 7 tackles. Stanford The Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets hit the road for the first time this year, although it wasn't a road game, but a nuetral site game at Soldier Field, in Chicago the home of the Chicago Bears. The Stanford Cardinals were in the Kafkakast Bottom 10 this week, so we were hoping for an easy victory, however Stanford came out and took a 14-0 lead into the Second Quarter, However it was all Tech from there as they won 24-14 for their first victory of the 2014 Season and the first win of Coach Chaffin's career. The Offensive MVP was Brian Kanell who had 20 rushes for 149 yards and 2 touchdowns. The Defensive MVP was Clayton Niklos who had 4 tackles, 2 of which were sacks. USC Coach Chaffin was very confident heading into the game versus USC that for the second straight year GT would upset them, but alas it was not so. USC dominated every facet of the game en route to a 42-17 victory. Your Jacket offensive MVP was Tom Sinclair who was 15 of 22 passing for 165 yards and had 6 rushes for 105 yards and a Touchdown. Your defensive MVP was Kay Anderson with 8 tackles. Rankings Legend: Poll Movement: {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" | bgcolor="#C59353" | | Colspan="17" style="text-align: Center" bgcolor="#C59353" | Week |- !Poll !Pre !1 !2 !3 !4 !5 !6 !7 !8 !9 !10 !11 !12 !13 !14 !Final |- |Coaches Poll | bgcolor="#ddffdd" | RV | bgcolor="#FFCCCC" | NR |NR | bgcolor="#ddffdd" | RV | bgcolor="#FFCCCC" | NR |NR |NR | bgcolor="#ddffdd" | RV | bgcolor="#ddffdd" | RV | bgcolor="#FFCCCC" | NR | NR | NR | NR | NR | NR | NR